Puppet Strings
by xxxAriha
Summary: guess
1. Chapter 1

Sasori's POV

If Deidara wasn't bad enough before, he certainly has gotten worse. He and Ino were in the kitchen, laughing and making all sorts of noise. "Donna!!" Deidara yelled. I ignored him, instead focusing on my newest puppet. "Donna!!" Deidara yelled again. My patience was slipping. I thought having Ino around would surely shut him up. "DONNA!!!" Deidara screamed.

Regular Pov.

The demon roared in frustration,tearing through the shinobi posted at the gate. "Damn it! It's so fast we can't catch it." Kiba complained. Kurenai mentally cussed to herself. Kiba was right though. Even Gai couldn't hold this beast down. A streak of rust red fur caught her eye. She smiled. _'Naruto.' _she thought triumphantly. Kurenai grabbed the hood of Kiba's jacket and stopped. "This is in Naruto's hands now. We'll return to the village and fight off the invaders." she declared. And team 8 flew back. Kyuubi continued the chase. _'Remember Kyuubi. She's like me so don't hurt her.' _Naruto advised. Kyuubi growled his response,keeping up with the wolf before him. And then suddenly it was gone. Kyuubi stopped and sniffed the air. No scent. Disappointed he returned to the village.

Sasori's POV

I heard the wolf before I knew what was happening. I turned down the alley way. Kyoto may be a tourist attraction but it's alley contradicted any worth. I looked around the alley. _'Just a regular old alley.' _I reminded myself. A low growl caught my attention. Bewildered, I knelt on the ground . Amongst all the trash was a girl. Blood ran from a wound somewhere on her forehead and she was covered in bruises. She blinked at me as I held out my hand to move hair off her face. Yep a cut on her forehead. "Tell me your name." I ordered. The girl stared at me blankly. Slowly her mouth moved but no sound came out. "Mute." I mumbled_. 'If only Deidara was mute.' _The girl tugged on my arm and pointed to the dirt. With her finger she had written four letters in the dirt. "Maro." I said. She nodded. " Well Maro. You can't stay here. What to do?" I rambled standing. Shrugging I left her in the alley. She didn't follow. '_Girl does have a brain.' _I remarked.

Maro's POV

I stared after the stranger. Even when he was long gone. He looked sad. I stood weakly,allowing my ears and tail to appear. My body morphed into a wolf's and I followed the stranger. He hadn't gotten very far. I watched him from faraway. He didn't seem to care about anything.

Sasori's POV

"There you are." I heard. I turned. '_Nine tails. And his Sensi.'_ I realized. The girl, Sakura was holding a black wolf. That was slowly morphing into Maro. I turned to go while they hadn't seen me when I heard a hiss. Cats were practically everywhere,hissing. Maro's body was surrounded by a dark purple chakra. What emerged was a giant ten tailed wolf. I stared in surprise. "Maro." I whispered as the wolf flew over my head. The Leaf shinobi were busy,giving me enough time to run after the large wolf unseen.

Maro's POV

I finally regained my human form beside the river. '_It's no use. They always find me.' "_I know what you are." I spun around. The stranger! I smiled. "Maro. Come with me." he ordered.

Sasori's Pov

"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!" Pein yelled. I unplugged my ears. "Are you done?" I asked him. Pein sat back. "For now." he replied. I turned to Maro. She was asleep in a chair. Not much help there. "I think she's a Jinchuuriki." I said. Pein sighed. "Where to begin? Okay. First off,all Jinchuuriki went into hiding or are strongly protected. Why would she be here?" he asked. I shrugged. "All I know is she was in Kyoto. The Leaf Shinobi were there as well. They want her for some reason. But when they grabbed her she turned into a large wolf." I explained. "Ohh. A large wolf. Scary." Pein said. I balled my hands into fists. "If you don't believe me then test her." I challenged. Pein stood. "Maybe I will. Hidan!" he yelled. Hidan looked up. "What?" Pein pointed at Maro. "Attack." Hidan leapt up and lunged at her. "At least wait until she's awake." Konan ordered. Maro's eyes flashed open. She caught Hidan's blade easily and kicked him back. The purple chakra surrounded her again and again emerged the giant wolf with ten tails. "See?" I gloated looking at Pein. He grinned. "A Jinchuuriki." he marveled. Maro reverted back timidly, cautious of Hidan. I couldn't help but want to laugh. Again Pein underestimated me. And again I proved him wrong. Pein approached Maro. " What's your name?" he asked. I sighed. "She doesn't talk." Maro shook her head. "I..... I talk little." she said. Pein turned to Ino and Konan. "She's all yours ladies. Teach her how to speak. And when you're done she's going out on the field."


	2. Chapter 2

Maro's Pov

Ino motioned to herself. "I'm Ino." she said. I sighed. "I can speak." I said. "Then why don't you." Konan asked. " I don't speak well." I replied. "Well listen to everyone here and you'll learn enough." Ino declared. I smiled. "Alright." I said.

Sasori's POV

"Wait. You're assigning her to me?" I asked. "Yep." Pein replied. "Why?" I nearly yelled. I'd gotten use to the fact that Ino and Deidara were a team and I was partnerless. "You found her and brought her here. Why not you?" Pein asked. '_I can think of a few reasons.' _I bit my lip. "Fine. But any mistakes and you don't blame me. Got it?" "Yes,yes. No shoo. Loserville is that way." Pein said. Angrily,I turned and left his office. Only when I was far from his office did I realize I hadn't asked what we were assigned to do. "Dang it." I hissed not wanting to go back. I turned and nearly bumped into Maro. " Hello Sasori-sama." she greeted. I nodded in response. "Wait by the door. I have to see Pein." I told her.

Regular POV

"Dang it! I can't believe even Naruto couldn't catch her." Kiba growled. Shikamaru and Shino listened to him grumble. "Listen. Maybe this is something that needs to be taken slowly. Man Kiba you're acting like Naruto use to." Shikamaru sighed. "Say that again! I dare you!" Kiba yelled. Shino held him back. "He's right Kiba. For right now we need to focus on patrolling the perimeter of the village. Naruto's team will handle it." he said. Kiba nodded. "Alright but you keep your mouth shut." he ordered pointing to Shikamaru. Shikamaru held up his hands innocently. "Who me?" he asked.

Maro's POV

I watched the scenery as we passed it. Never had I seen such a large market. My old village didn't have one. I think. "Maro . I meant to ask. Where are you from?" Sasori asked. I pointed at the sky. "The man who took care of me said I fell from the sky. He didn't know much else." I replied. Sasori glanced back. " An orphan then? Heh." he laughed. "So.. what are we suppose to do?" I asked. "We're just picking up a simple package..." he said. "Phew." I whispered. "In Konoha." Sasori finished. He laughed at my expression. "Why so scared?" he asked. I shook my head. "No reason. It's just.." I trailed off,remembering the invasion. Suddenly my wolf ears popped out. "What is it?" Sasori asked. My eyes narrowed as I caught a scent. "Kyuubi." I whispered as a large nine-tailed fox with nine tails emerged from the woods with two other shinobi. Sasori grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him as we ran.

Regular POV

Kyuubi smiled as he ran through the dense forest. '_Don't hurt her!"_ Naruto practically screamed. '_Why not?' _Kyuubi asked as he caught sight of the girl. She was slowly being surrounded by purple chakra. " Prepare yourselves." he warned Kakashi and Sakura. They both nodded. Kyuubi lost sight of the girl at that second. He stopped and sniffed the air. '_Darn girl. Slier than any fox I know.' _ "Kyuubi! Watch out!" Sakura yelled. Kyuubi turned as a large wolf tackled him. Sakura ran forward to help when Ino stepped in her path. "A little close to Akatsuki territory aren't you? Sakura?" she said. "Didn't you learn anything last time?" she asked. Sakura took a defensive stance. "Let's go." she said."Kakashi-sensi. Go find the Akatsuki member. I'm fine here." she said to Kakashi. He nodded and took off into the trees.

Sasori's POV

I watched Maro and Kyuubi go at each other's throats. _'Amazing.'_

One of the Konaha ninjas stepped from the trees. He held up his hands in peace. "I'm only here to warn you." "About what?" I asked. He gestured towards Maro. "She and some of Orochimaru's other puppets raided the Leaf Village. The girl is dangerous and needs to be put into the Maximum Security Prison." he declared. "Trust me. I can handle her." I said. The shinobi shook his head. "I don't have time for this." he said. Kyuubi brushed past us at that moment and the shinobi grabbed his coat, escaping quickly. "Interesting." I said as Ino joined me. "Nice work Donna." she said. Maro,still in her wolf form, layed down in front of us. The area over her eye was bleeding. Ino took a step towards her. When she did, Maro prepared to pounce,snarling. "Whoa now!" Ino squealed. I stepped forward. "Come on Maro." I ordered. "Maybe it would work better if you were a little nicer." Ino and I turned. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood in one of the trees. "I'll be taking Maro home now. If you don't mind." Orochimaru said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori's POV

"Over my dead body." I said. "That can be arranged." Kabuto remarked. "Quiet you." I snapped. He crouched,ready to attack. "Ino. Go get the others. Now." I ordered. Ino nodded and disappeared. "So. You don't have any intention of giving her up?" Orochimaru asked. I crouched myself. '_Hurry Ino.'_ . I knew I had no chance of fighting both Orochimaru and Kabuto while protecting Maro who was slowly coming out of her transformation. "Sasori-sama." she whispered. I turned. Ino wasn't quick enough so I'd have to do this alone. At that second, Kabuto sprang forward. I leapt back,wrapping chakra strings around Maro as I went. Kabuto doubled back just as I pulled Maro into the trees. She followed me and we managed to stay out of sight.

Regular POV

"They escaped." Kabuto reported. Orochimaru smiled. "I see. Disappointing. But remember Kabuto. Maro is still unstable. Let's see how long the Akatsuki last with her in their ranks." he said.

Maro's POV

I stared out the window while everyone else talked. '_Lord Orochimaru.' _He left me here which meant I had a purpose. Some reason for being here. "Maro ." I turned. " Were you once with Orochimaru?" Konan asked. I smiled. " Yep! Lord Orochimaru cared for me when I was a child. He is a great person." I replied. "Someone has officially lost her mind." Hidan remarked. Ino and Konan swatted him in the back of the head. "OW!!!!" he yelled. "Orochimaru is a corrupt,sick,unstable.... how would you describe Orochimaru?" Ino asked. "Don't ask." Hidan said. "How can you say that? Lord Orochimaru is wonderful." I defended. "Trust me. Whatever reason Orochimaru has for keeping you around will eventually expire. And he'll kill you." Sasori said. "That's right. Un." Deidara said. " Maro. You look exhausted. You can stay in my room." Konan suddenly said. She smiled and winked at Ino. "Right. I'll show you where it is and we'll get you settled. Sound good?" Ino asked, leading me away.

Konan's POV

"What was that all about?" Pein asked. We were on the border of Orochimaru's territory. "I suspect Maro may be more important to Orochimaru than we think." I replied. "What do you mean?" Pein asked. I smiled. "You'll see."

Moments later.

" Find anything?" Pein asked. I shook my head. "Orochimaru may have the files in a more private collection." I replied. "Well if this doesn't work,we do have a more reliable source." Pein said. "No we don't. Shut up Pein." I ordered. "Yes ma'am." he replied. I closed the drawer I'd been looking in. "Nothing. But I have an idea."

Regular POV

Sasuke placed the key to his apartment in the lock and turned the handle. When he entered, he froze,sensing something. "Who's there?" he called. An woman with blue hair appeared in front of him. "Sasuke Uchiha. I am Konan. And I have a few question." she said. Sasuke crossed his arms. "What kind?" he asked. "You once worked for Orochimaru correct?" Konan asked. "Yes. Why?"

Konan paused. "Akatsuki has come across a girl. Her name is Maro. Do you know anything about her?" she asked. "Maro? The wolf?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "So she's always been a wolf?" "Hold on." Sasuke ordered running into his bedroom. He came back with a thick folder. "This is Maro's file. I never looked at it though. It never seemed interesting enough." he explained holding it out. Konan took it. "Why are you helping us? I expected some hesitation." she admitted. Sasuke shrugged. " Maro did me a favor. And I hate owing people." he said. Konan nodded and soon she merged with the darkness,vanishing.

Sasori's POV

I looked up as Konan and Pein burst through the door. "How's the weather?" I asked noticing their wet cloaks. "Shut up." Konan ordered. She held up a folder that looked ready to explode. "This is Maro's file. One of Orochimaru's 'pets' gave it to me." she said. "How many vet visits has she been to?" Hidan asked. "How many have you?" Kakuzu remarked. "HEY!!!" Hidan yelled. Tobi ran out of nowhere and lunged for the file. "Tobi wants to see!" he announced. Pein snatched it away. "Oh no you don't. I get it first." he declared. I wrapped chakra strings around the folder and pulled it into my lap. "Wrong again Pein. Since I found her and she is MY partner I think I'm entitled to the folder's information first." I reasoned. "I'll help." Konan said sitting beside me. She opened the folder. I removed a stack of the papers and read. I only read at least half the page and already I knew something was wrong. So did Konan. "What?" Itachi asked,probably noticing the mood change in the room. "Well. It seems Maro isn't a Jinchuuriki." Konan said. "HAHA!!!" Hidan laughed. "She is. I mean she has to be. She can transform and stuff." Ino objected. I sighed. "She's artificial." I explained. "She's not a real Jinchuuriki. Maro is a fake created by Orochimaru. And according to this information,she will soon die."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori's POV (still)

"She'll die?" Ino asked. "Why? Un?" Deidara asked. I shrugged. "Orochimaru takes risks. I bet he tried some dangerous stuff on her." I replied. Not my most educated response but it would have to do. I was a bit shaken myself. "She looks fine though." Ino said trying to use reason. I sighed. "Let's use her as much as we can in the time we have her. At least she'll have contributed something before she dies." I said,standing. "Donna! That's cruel un." Deidara objected. I stood. " Well if she's going to die what's the point in being nice?" I asked. "Exactly." Pein agreed. "Zip it." Konan hissed. Pein shrunk. "Yes ma'am."

Regular POV

"So. The Akatsuki are interested in the girl too?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded. "You gave them her file?" Tsunade went on. Again Sasuke nodded. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled. "There's nothing in there except the different drugs and remedies he used on her." Sasuke explained. Tsunade sat back in her chair. "Shizune get Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Abarame. I'm going to Akatsuki." she declared.

Sasori's POV

I watched Maro sleep. It was so hard to believe she was going to die. But in this business looks can be deceiving. "Is Donna being a pervert? Un?" Deidara teased. "I'm wondering if she has a curse mark like all the others." I replied. "Sure un." Deidara said. I made like I was going to hit him and he took off down the hall. I sighed. "Amazing. She's only been here for about a day and she already knows where my room is." I said. "She should. Your scent is the only one she's been around long enough to identify." Konan remarked joining me at the doorway. I sighed. "I see." I said. I picked Maro up gently and hauled her off to Konan's room. "Now good night." I said to Konan as I returned to my room.

Maro's POV

I sniffed the air. '_Kyuubi.'_ I growled. The scent was getting closer and I was tensing. Konan looked over at me. "Maro?" she asked. I shot to my feet and ran out. "MARO!!??" she yelled, running after me. I ran past Ino and Deidara as well as Kakuzu and Zetsu. They turned to stare as I did. Sasori ducked as I leapt over his head and reached the door. I took it down in one move and tackled the fox boy. We tumbled across the grass fighting for first blood. I bit his arm and he slashed at mine with a kunai. "Go Maro!" Ino cried. Someone tugged at my shirt,pulling me off the fox boy. A woman with blonde hair pulled fox boy back. "Naruto enough!" she ordered. At that second I noticed the entire Akatsuki was outside. Kakuzu was holding tightly to my shirt. "Well Lady Hokage what can we do for you?" Pein asked. The Hokage smiled. "I only come to ask for the Jinchuuriki. I know she's artificial and I'm certain her bodily systems are out of whack. I'd like to ask for a chance to fix her. Or at least try." she said. I lurched forward,catching hold of a familiar scent. From behind the Hokage came Sasuke. "SASUKE!!" I cried. He nodded sharply,his eyes locked in a glare at Itachi. I pulled away from Kakuzu and tackled Sasuke. "Alright Maro. Always have to be a puppy." he joked patting my head. I leaned against his hand smiling. Fox boy (or Naruto) growled lowly. "So. You think you could fix Maro?" Konan asked. "Exactly. Besides I think these two have a lot in common." I noticed the Hokage motioned to Naruto and me. She'd let go of his collar and we were studying each other. "Kyuubi." I said,batting at his nose. "GRAH!" he snarled tackling me.

Sasori's POV

"Naruto!" Ino yelled as Maro and Naruto rolled down the hill. Tsunade turned and watched them. "Shino . Would you mind?" she asked. Shino shrugged and started down after the two. Hidan,pushed forward by Ino,went after Maro. "So. What do the two have in common?" I asked. Tsunade smiled. "You can't see it now but Sasuke tells me Maro's hair was always changing color during the experiments. My guess is the two are related." Tsunade shrugged. "Just bring her to my office if you take my offer." she said. "DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!" We all turned to Hidan. He was running back and forth,flailing his arms with a ball of gray fur running after him. "What the hell?" I asked. A ball of red fur soon joined the chase. "Looks like he's not too popular with Jinchuuriki." Tsunade remarked,whistling. The ball of red fur leapt on her shoulder in the form of a nine tailed fox. "I warn you. Maro will mature and get much bigger. Most likely when her demon form reaches maturity is when her life will be in danger." Tsunade warned and with that she turned and went down the hill. Sasuke walked over to the ball of gray fur. He pulled something out out of his pocket and then he ran to catch up with Tsunade. Hidan sighed as he came up the hill . "Why did no one send the kid with her? That was a get out of jail free card right there." he said. "Shut up." we all said together with Deidara adding "Un." to it. Maro ran up behind him and launched onto his shoulder. She was a small wolf or cub at this point. "I guess they can take on their animal forms at will." Pein commented. "Kyuubi can." Konan added. "She's cute!" Ino squealed taking Maro. Maro yawned. "Tired? How can she be tired? We just got up." Ino nearly yelled. I took Maro from her. "Puppies tend to sleep and play. Or vice versa if they choose." I explained. The wolf's pink tongue shot out and caught my nose. "Aw. Even now she likes you." Ino laughed. Hidan snickered. "I'm not paying for vet visits." Kakuzu announced going inside. "Wanna bet?" I asked letting Maro go. She was on Kakuzu in seconds. "Damn pup can move fast and jump high!" Hidan laughed as Kakuzu resumed Hidan's previous run. "SHUT UP HIDAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakuzu screamed. I whistled , similar to a whistle I'd heard Orochimaru use when he was my partner. Instantly, Maro was at my feet, tail wagging,.ears perked. I smiled,hiding it in my collar. "Come on Maro." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Maro's POV

I tugged on Sasori's sleeve. "Donna?" I asked,using the name that Deidara and Ino called him frequently. Sasori glanced at me. "When can I see Kyuubi again?" I asked. Sasori patted me on the head. "You can't. He's our enemy." he replied. "I pouted. "Please Sasori-sempai." I whined. "Oh no. Another Tobi. Un." Deidara joked. Giving up on Sasori,I turned to Deidara. "Deidara-sempai. Will you take me to see Kyuubi?" I asked. "Sorry un. He's your partner unless Pein says otherwise." Deidara replied. I sat beside Sasori's chair and pouted. "Wait. Can I go alone?" I asked. "No." Sasori answered immediately. I sighed. "What's with the pup?"Hidan asked coming in. "She better not be sick. I'm not paying for her to go to the vet." Kakuzu ranted. I grinned at Hidan. "I want to go see Kyuubi and play. Sasori-sempai and Deidara-sempai won't take me." I explained. "Holy shit. Another Tobi." Hidan joked. He kneeled beside me. "Ask Zetsu." he whispered in my ear. "Kay!" I cheered leaping to my feet. I gave Hidan a hug and ran out.

Sasori's POV

I watched Hidan. "What did you tell her to do?" I asked. "Nothing." Hidan replied. "Hidan." I growled. He stuck out his tongue and retreated to his room. "God damnit." I yelled.

Regular POV

Naruto stared glumly out his window. "What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Well I guess I miss Maro." Naruto replied. "Maro?" Kiba inquired. Akamaru's ears raised at the sharp knock on the door. And Naruto caught a whiff of Maro's scent. He crossed the room and swung open the door. "MARO!!!" he cried happily. She hugged him. "Naruto!" she laughed. Naruto glanced at Kiba. "Oh Maro. This is Kiba and Kiba this is Maro." Kiba pointed to Akamaru. "This is Akamaru." he added. "Hello." Maro said,shaking Akamaru's huge paw. Akamaru barked happily. Maro smiled. "So. What do you want to do first?" Naruto asked. Maro's smile widened. "Whatever you want to." Naruto smiled. "First stop,Ichiraku Ramen Shop!"

Sasori's POV

"I can't believe Hidan would tell her to ask Zetsu." I grumbled. Deidara snickered. "You should've just taken her un. Or are you jealous that she'll fall for Kyuubi?" he asked. I went red. "You are! Oh Donna this is rich un." Deidara laughed. "Just fly the damn bird." I ordered.

Regular POV

Kabuto followed Maro as she weaved through the crowd. '_I never expected her to be so easy to find.'_ he laughed to himself. She had parted from Naruto and Kiba only minutes ago and already he had her in his view. Maro turned and saw him. Both froze. Kabuto saw her eyes widen in fear and shock. He smiled. It seemed she still knew him as her enemy. Maro ran and Kabuto ran after her.

Maro's POV

I ran hearing every one of Kabuto's footsteps behind me. Now I knew I should've listened to Sasori-sempai. At that second,I bumped into a woman with brown hair and red eyes. She grabbed hold of my shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked. I swayed a little. _'What's happening?' _I wondered falling into her arms.

Regular POV

Kurenai glanced up in time to see a fleeing Kabuto. She turned to Gai. "You go after Kabuto. I'll handle the girl." she said. As Gai gave chase she picked up the child and went back to her apartment. "Poor kid." she said. Anyone unlucky enough to be chased by Kabuto must have had a rough time when they were little.

Maro's POV

I woke up to a warm,spicy smell that filled my nose and tickled it. I sneezed. "Donna?" I wondered groggily. The woman came in with a tray. "Awake I see. Here." she said putting the tray down. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Kurenai. Now who are you?" she asked. I blinked. "Maro." I replied. I pointed to the food she brought. It looked like it had just blinked at me but still,I was hungry . "What is this?" I asked. "Curry." she replied. "Maro. Do you know who that shinobi was that was chasing you?" she asked. I nodded,already eating the curry. It wasn't too bad. "He is Kabuto." I told her. Her eyes were serious. "He works for Lord Orochimaru." I said. Kurenai's eyes widened in shock. "You know about Orochimaru?" she demanded. I nodded. "Why?" I asked. "Orochimaru is an evil man. If you're involved with him in any way I strongly suggest you leave him. Forget you ever knew him. Understand?" Kurenai suggested firmly.

Regular POV

Orochimaru pulled a small trinket from his pocket. "M'lord. What is that?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru smiled,clearly amused by Kabuto's lack of knowledge. "Before dear,sweet Maro could control her morphing I use to use this whistle to 'help her'. So to speak. It will drive her crazy and will give the Leaf village quite a scare." Orochimaru explained. Kabuto also smiled. "I understand now." he said as Orochimaru placed the whistle between his lips.

Maro's POV

I covered my ears at the high-pitched sound I heard. "Maro?" Kurenai asked. I could tell she was worried. She reached out towards me. "Back off." I barked already surrounded by purple chakra. I curled into a ball. _'Make it stop. It hurts so much.'_ I practically sobbed. My body was already morphing. "DONNA!!!" I cried as my voice turned into a howl.

Sasori's POV

"AROO!!!!!" "Whoa!!!Un." Deidara cried nearly falling off his bird. I grabbed the end of his cloak and steadied him. "Thanks Donna." he said relieved. I squinted against the darkness,barely making out the outline of a large wolf. "Deidara fly higher now." I ordered. He obeyed as a large wolf flew below us. "Maro." I whispered. I leapt off Deidara's bird. "Donna?" Deidara called. I ignored him and ran after Maro. In a few minutes I was running beside her. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I stared right back. "Maro. Time to come back." I said calmly. Maro was once again surrounded by purple chakra and she emerged as a human once more,falling to the ground. I kneeled beside her. "Is she alright?Un?" Deidara called. "Hai. Just tired I bet." I replied picking her up. Deidara lowered his bird so I could get on. I handed him Maro first and then got on. "Back home un?" Deidara asked. I stared at the Leaf village,focusing mainly on the Hokage's home. "No. I have a better idea." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Regular POV

Tsunade looked up as the two Akatsuki members entered her office. "Well well. What do we have here?" she laughed. Shizune stepped forward defensively as one approached the desk. "We're here to take you up on that offer." he said. Tsunade opened her book. "Names would be nice." she remarked. "Deidara and Sasori." Deidara muttered something to himself. Tsunade stood. "Shizune. Get Maro here a room. I'll handle these two." she instructed. Shizune held out her arms. Reluctantly,Sasori handed the girl in his arms over to her and Shizune left. "I strongly suggest you two return home and rest. Maro will be a slow process. Going too fast could cause a permanent mistake and going too slow could cost her her life." Tsunade cautioned. Sasori turned to Deidara. "Pein is going to kill us." he said. Tsunade smiled. "Of course. To avoid death,you could always lie and say I found her and already began the surgery. Because the minute you leave I plan to do just that." she informed them both. Deidara shrugged. "Whatever un. Just fix her." he ordered grabbing Sasori's arm and pulling him out.

Sasori's POV

I matched Pein's deadly stare with a bored one of my own. He tried harder but I kept my face stone solid. Hidan watched the two of us. "Sasori. Why do you always look stoned?" he asked. Ino shushed him as well as Konan. "Where... Is....Maro?" Pein repeated. I sat forward. "She's...in.....Konoha...getting the help she needs." I answered slowly at first. Pein sat back. "We don't need help. Besides, didn't you say that if she's going to die we should use her till she does?" he asked. "I didn't mean it." I said quickly. "The child is disposable. Orochimaru threw her away and if we're smart we'll do the same thing. She's just getting in the way. I don't care if she has a Jinchuuriki inside her,real or not. The brat is useless." Pein snapped. I stood knocking over my chair. "SHE'S NOT USELESS!!!!!!!!! Orochimaru still wants her and if Konoha hasn't given up on her then neither should we!!!" I yelled. "Amen!" Kisame said. "You have no clue what's going on." Itachi pointed out. "Heh. So what. I got it all figured out. Sasori fell for some woman and Pein wants to get rid of her." Kisame said. "Really?" Hidan and Tobi said together. I hid my red face in my cloak. "God damnit Kisame. Get your facts right." I snapped walking out. "Donna!" Deidara called catching up. "What?" I growled. Deidara caught his breath. "Remember when I first met Ino?How no one thought it would work? How she was part of one of our enemies but she came back anyway. Trust me when I say you and Maro will have it easier than we did." he said. I blinked ,surprised. "That was deep. And you didn't say 'un'." I remarked. He smiled. "I'll hold Pein off. You go check on Maro." he ordered.

Regular POV

Sakura ran out to great Sasori when she saw him. "I'm sorry but Lady Tsunade hasn't finished." she said. "I came to check on her progress." Sasori replied. "She's a tougher case than the Hokage thought." Kakashi remarked . "She needs you Sakura." he said . Sakura nodded and ran into the hospital. "What do you mean by a tougher case than Tsunade thought?" Sasori asked. "She's walked the border of death more than once. Lady Hokage has gone too far to stop and she's too far for the surgery to succeed." Kakashi explained. "WHAT?!" Sasori roared. "I know it's nerve racking but try to remember that this will help your friend get better." Kakashi said. Sasori turned away. "At this point she's far more than a friend." he muttered.

Maro's POV

I saw the wolf before I heard its ghostly howl. "Maro. Do you know who I am?" the wolf asked. Surprisingly it had a feminine voice. "No." I replied as she circled me. "Of course you don't. My name is Naru." she said. "But how do you know me?And who are you?" I practically yelled. Naru sat beside me. "I already told you that. And Maro. Who do you think it is you transform into? I am your wolf." she explained. "But Lord Orochimaru.." I began. "Is as evil as they say." Naru cut in. She was back on her feet again. "Maro. He didn't artificially create me. He merely altered you. Orochimaru feared that you'd be too weak to make me stay if the Akatsuki tried to steal me. You were just another body he planned to take over." Naru said. My shoulder had become very numb while she was talking. "Why do I feel this way?" I asked. Naru smiled. Or at least I think she did. "While we speak,you are in a deep coma. The Hokage is working day and night with a team of medical ninja from ally villages as well as this one to save your life. To keep you alive. You've been asleep for a total week and soon you will awaken. Now you have a choice to make." Naru explained. She curled around me. "You can return to Orochimaru or you can return to the people who care most about you." she said. "Who?" I asked. Naru smiled again. "The Akatsuki." she breathed. She blew a cloud of dark mist at me and suddenly I was staring at a white ceiling. I was awake.


	7. Chapter 7

Regular POV.

Tsunade paced her office nervously. She had left the hospital room to give the shinobi their assignments and finish up any paperwork before Pein and any other Akatsuki showed up. Shizune came in with another stack of papers. "Lady Tsunade. The head nurse told me that Maro is awake. She's just fine. Kurenai's with her right now though." Shizune announced. This made Tsunade stop. "Kurenai?" she asked. Someone knocked on the door four times. Akatsuki! Shizune took her place as Tsunade sat in her chair. "Come in." she called.

Sasori's POV

"I hope Maro's okay." Ino said as we walked down the hall. Deidara smiled. "I'm sure she's fine un." he said. I sighed. "We're here." I announced opening the door. "Maro!!" Ino cheered running in. She stopped mid run and stared. I looked past her. The female shinobi beside Maro stood,drawing a kunai and positioning herself in front of Maro defensively. "Donna!!!" Maro cried,leaping up and running to me. She hugged me happily and turned. "Kurenai-sama this is my Donna." she announced pulling me forward. Kurenai smiled at Maro and held out her hand. I shook it. " Nice to meet you." I lied. Maro's smile grew. "I'll be going now. Maro if you want the clothes just come by." Kurenai announced. She bowed and left. "What clothes?" Ino asked. Maro rubbed her arm nervously. "Well. I was suppose to go home sooner but Kurenai-sensi said I should relax a few days and so I stayed with her. She took me to regular checkups and stuff. To make sure I was doing okay." Maro replied. I sighed. "Alright. Ready to go home?" I asked. Maro nodded reluctantly. "What's the matter?" Ino asked noticing Maro's reluctance and questioning it before anyone else could. "She's probably just tired un. Let's go catch Pein and Konan and we can go home." Deidara suggested already leading Ino away. I started to follow and turned back to Maro who was still where she'd been standing. "Maro. Is everything alright?" I asked. She didn't answer. I waited, nevertheless, thinking she might. Instead Maro grabbed my arm with a smile. "Come on Donna!! They're gonna leave us behind!!" she laughed.

Maro's POV

Naruto passed us as we left. Kiba was with him. "Hey Maro." Kiba said. Then he noticed the Akatsuki cloaks. Akamaru growled while Kiba slid into a defensive stance. Deidara and Sasori also did. "Hey Kiba!" Ino greeted. Kiba remained in defense. I looked at Naruto helplessly. He grabbed Kiba under the arm and whispered something in his ear. Kiba glanced at me,silently asking a question. I nodded. "So. Maro. Feeling better?" Kiba asked. "Oh.... yes. Very much." I replied. Kiba grinned happily. "Good. Kurenai-sensi just wanted me to tell you that she enjoyed having you as a house guest. She says her door's always open and so's the place on our squad. If you want it." Kiba said. He turned sharply and walked off. "Let's go." Sasori ordered. I started to turn away. Then I turned back and ran at Kiba. "Kiba!!" I yelled. He turned and I threw my arms around him. "Thank you." I said in his ear. Kiba,recovered from his shock,hugged me back. "No problem." he said. I pulled back. "Tell the others I said bye." I said. "All of them?" he asked jokingly. I nodded. "Okay. Naruto and I will take care of it." Kiba reassured me. I gave Naruto a high five as I passed him and then I ran to catch up with the others.

Sasori's POV

"Did you tell her yet?Un?" Deidara asked,nudging me. "No." I replied bluntly. "Why not un?" Deidara yelled. "Zip it." I growled,motioning to the others in the living room. Deidara smiled evilly. "I'm sure they've already figured out. Un." he stated. "Thanks to Kisame." I spat. "Actually it was pretty obvious. Un." Deidara commented in a mumble. I smacked him upside the head angrily. "Ow un."he groaned. "Suck it up Cupid." I ordered. "Why should I un!!?" he demanded. I smiled sarcastically. "Love hurts remember?" I teased,avoiding Deidara's punch. He tried again and failed,slipping on the floor and crashing face first. "Smart Deidara. Just smart." I remarked.

Maro's POV

Naru's face reflected back at me from the mirror. "Make your choice Maro. Then you will be satisfied." she said. I sighed running my hand through my wet hair._ 'Make my choice? Easier said then done.'_ Naru's reflection remained but slowly a sad smile grew. "So you've made your choice? I can't say I agree nor disagree." she said. I slammed my hands on the mirror. "Then what?! What am I suppose to choose!!??" I yelled. Naru opened her mouth and the bathroom door slammed open. "Are you okay?" Ino asked. I turned back to Naru but she'd been replaced by my reflection. "Yeah." I replied still looking at the mirror._ '__Lord Orochimaru is as evil as they say.' _ I remembered Naru saying as I walked down the hall.

_'He altered you. You were just another body he planned to take over.'_

I turned into another hall.

'_You can return to the people who care most about you. The Akatsuki'_

I stepped into the living room. Everyone was there. Hidan,Kakuzu,Deidara,Pein,Zetsu,Kisame,Itachi,Konan,Tobi,Ino,and Sasori. Konan was first to notice me. "Is something wrong Maro?" she asked. I took a deep breath. "I want to return to Lord Orochimaru." I declared delivering my demand with the straightest face possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori's POV

"I want to return to Lord Orochimaru." After Maro said those words,I froze. "But why?" Ino asked recovering from shock first. Maro sighed. "That's where I feel I belong. Don't take it personally. I just can't feel at home here." she replied. Konan stood up and walked over to Maro. We all expected her to glare Maro down so we were shocked when she placed her hands on Maro's shoulders. "Alright. If that's what you want." she said. Maro nodded. "It is." she declared. And like that it was set in stone.

Maro's POV

Pein walked me to Orochimaru's territory. I had expected him to dump me on Sasori or Hidan. "Pein-sama. Why did you insists on taking me here?" I asked. Pein glanced back at me and then he sat on a fallen tree. "Sit." he ordered. I obeyed sitting next to him. "Did anyone tell you about Ino?" he asked. I shook my head. "Ino is a Konoha ninja. She and Tsunade,the Hokage,made a bet. Ino won of course but along the way she met Deidara. The way Akatsuki was back then was horrible. But Ino came in and changed us for the better. And even though I knew that. I saw it. I was still cold to Ino before I even knew her. And I was cold to you. So I'm sorry Maro." Pein admitted. I smiled. "That's okay Pein-sama." I assured him. We both turned at the rustling behind us. Kabuto emerged from the bushes. "Hello Maro." he greeted. I turned to Pein. He sadly closed his eyes and looked away as I reached out,taking the hand Kabuto had extended. "Goodbye Pein." I whispered as Kabuto and I merged with the forest around us.

Regular POV

Orochimaru smiled as the once blonde now black haired girl stepped through the doorway. "Welcome back Maro." he said as Maro fell to her knee. "Did you get the information?" Orochimaru asked. Maro smiled a bit and held up a stack of cards. "Right here m'lord." she said. Orochimaru smiled again as he took the cards. "A sob story like yours can touch anyone's heart it seems." he laughed flipping over the first card and adding chakra. Konan's information stared back at him. "Good girl Maro. This will satisfy me. For now."

Sasori's POV

I looked out the window as Pein gave us our missions. "Wait. Didn't Konoha help us in our time of need?" I asked. "Yes. And now we need Kyuubi." Pein shot back. "Tch. I don't see why." Hidan mumbled. "Oh don't get soft on me." Pein ordered. He turned to Deidara and me. "You two will head to the Land of Wind and retrieve Shukaku. That should bring Kyuubi out of Konoha and then we won't have to attack them. Happy? Good. I'll get it all set up and we'll start preparations." Pein announced clapping his hands together. I stormed out of the office before anyone could stop me. "Donna!!" Deidara whined. I spun around angrily. "**DON'T CALL ME THAT**!!" I yelled. Deidara froze and I kept walking.

Maro's POV

I stared down at Akatsuki. Beside me Shinari sniffed. "Hard to believe Orochimaru actually made you live there for these last few weeks." she remarked. I shrugged. "It wasn't so bad." I admitted. "That's Maro for you. Always sticking up for losers." Tatski remarked. He and his brother Ario laughed. Shaking my head ,I sighed. "Just be ready." I ordered,waving my hand. All three vanished. Kimimaro came up behind me. "The screaming will start in a second." he whispered. And it did. First Ario and then Tatski. "Why did the girl not scream?" he asked. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Because Shinari is too strong to scream. And too tough to cry." I replied,walking away.

Sasori's POV

"Who are you?" I asked the wolf dancing around me. She smiled. "I am in many ways Maro. And in other ways I am not. Just call me Naru." she replied. "Maro?" I asked. Naru nodded sitting across from me. "But I thought." "Information can be false. Or created. I assure you though I am 100% Jinchuuriki. Maro's body was altered to be what Orochimaru considered a suitable host." Naru put in. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Naru smiled. "Maro may need help now more than ever. She's decided to end Orochimaru's life and I can't convince her otherwise. Sasori help her." Naru ordered. "How long do I have?" I asked. "She will spend a month only earning his trust. I have convinced her to do that. I suggest you convince Pein to stop preparing to infultrate Suna and make him infultrate Orochimaru's territory." Naru said. She chuckled to herself for a minute as if remembering a private joke. "I'm sure if you merely mention this has something to do with Maro , he'll be won over." she said,starting to fade. I knew I was waking up. "Wait Naru!" I yelled. Naru's body faded but I heard her chuckle. "Sweet dream Sasori." she whispered fading at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Regular POV

Pein listened intently to the words coming from Sasori's mouth. "And you believe this?" he asked after Sasori had finished. Hidan snickered. "What crap! Obviously Sasori's losing it." he remarked. Sasori looked Pein straight in the eye. "I believe it. I've got one month to rescue Maro and I don't care if you help me. She's important to me and she's my partner. No,she's much more than a partner. I'm in love with Maro." Sasori declared. "Finally!!" Kakuzu and Kisame said together. Pein closed his eyes. "You say we've got one month?" he finally asked.

Maro's POV

I surveyed my old bedroom. Not much had changed except for the girl,Tayuya, who had claimed that she owned my mirror. "Please leave Tayuya." I said pleasantly. She ignored me. "I said leave." I ordered. Tayuya shifted but didn't leave. Finally I marched over,grabbed her arm and pushed her out the door,slamming it shut. Tayuya kicked it down and stood in the doorway. "Listen you twit. You're not Orochimaru's favorite girl around here anymore so back off. Now let me use the mirror." she ordered,sugar coating her voice. Quickly,I sent my fist through the mirror. "No. Let me tell you how it works." I said. "I don't ask much . Just stay out of my room unless you have something to ask me. I have my privacy and you have yours. But I won't let you walk all over me so please don't try to." I went on. Tayuya left in a huff ,picking up the door and slamming it closed. I smiled. "Seems that she and I have reached an understanding." I muttered.

Sasori's POV

I closed my eyes and hoped for another encounter with Naru. And there she was. Sitting on nothingness. "Naru." I greeted. Naru's tails waved in response. She was focused on something,something important. But I had to interrupt her thoughts. "Naru. Has Maro changed her plans?" I asked. Naru shook her head. "Not yet but she plans to. Orochimaru's shinobi are pushing her over the edge. But she's trying to hold on." Naru replied. I let out a sigh of relief. "Sasori. Is that all you summoned me here for?" Naru asked. "I summoned you? You must be mistaken. I just layed down for a nap hoping I would run into you again." I replied. Naru smiled. "Unlike other Jinchuuriki,who have some connection to an element,I have a connection to darkness. You might think of evil when you hear that but darkness also means dreams. Or maybe your true self." she explained. "I don't quite understand that logic." I admitted. "Think about it. In the light where everyone can see a person is more reserved. They care about who sees them. But as soon as the sun goes down they run free. Happy. Unconcerned with who sees them. That is their true self.. Maro hides her true nature from the world afraid she might be rejected. Orochimaru has told her so many lies about her parents. That they didn't love her,that they threw her away,that they rejected her. So she hides. It's so much easier for her to deal with the rejection because her true self isn't being rejected." Naru said. She seemed caught up in some far off memory. I took a few steps forward. "Naru. Would you tell me about Maro's family? Where she comes from and who she really is?" I asked. Naru glanced back at me. "Yes. You are ready." she mumbled turning into a mist. It surrounded me. "What the?" I asked.

(Flashback)

"_Maro!!" Maro turned at her name. "Mommy!!" she called waving. Her mother ran to her and picked her up smiling. "There you are." she laughed. Her hair was a soft red color and her eyes were violet. A man ran up the hill,an Anbu mask on his head. "There are my two favorite ladies." he laughed. Maro reached out to him and he took her. "Daddy. How was your mission?" she asked. Her father smiled and ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. "It was a pain. I think I might just retire. The Second is a great boss but he has high expectations." he replied. Maro giggled. "Then that means you're doing your job right." her mother said. The sun was setting as they went back into the house. As they reached the door, all heard a loud,ferocious roar. Her father spun around . "The village!!" he cried as they saw the first cloud of smoke. He set Maro down,tugged his mask on,and ran. "DADDY!!!" Maro yelled. "Vice!!" her mother yelled. She hurried inside and set Maro on the bed. "I have to go to the village. Can you stay here like a good girl?" she asked. Maro nodded and her mother left her._

_Hours passed and Maro sat alone in the darkness. And then the door opened. Maro leapt up,thinking it was her parents. Instead it was a tall shinobi with silver spiky hair. "The second Hokage." Maro breathed. "Maro. I need to ask you something." the second said. He kneeled in front of her and explained the situation. "Maro. Your father has been killed. And that beast will kill everyone if we don't stop it. So may we use you? To seal it?" the second asked. Maro nodded. The second picked her up and ran towards the battle field. As they drew closer,Maro saw a fierce wolf with ten tails and a fierce anger in its eyes. The second charged towards it,shifting Maro onto his back so he could make handsigns. Maro screamed as the wolf dove at them. And she was knocked unconscious. When she woke up again,the second layed beside her, unconscious. The large wolf was on her other side. Maro stood and touched the mass of thick,black fur timidly. The creature had no warmth anymore. Maro turned to the second Hokage. "Lord Second?" she asked,poking him just a bit. Nothing happened. A hand rested on her shoulder and Maro turned. "Third Hokage-sama?" she asked. The third Hokage glanced at his old master sadly. "Thank you Maro. For your sacrifices." he whispered. "Sacrifices?" Maro looked around and saw her mother and father. They were holding hands,side by side,. Maro ran over. Her mother's eyes fluttered open. "Good girl Maro." she whispered. "Mommy. Don't die." Maro begged. Her mother smiled. "Maro. Don't you ever think dying for your village is a bad thing. It is the highest honor in the world. I love you Maro." she whispered. And with that her eyes fluttered closed. Maro broke down then. "Don't die Mommy!!" she sobbed. Another shinobi walked over and squatted beside her. He gave her a sad smile. "They are heroes Maro. And they loved you very much. They fought because they wanted you to live on. They wanted the village to grow and survive." he said,patting her on the head. "I have a son at home who's probably worried sick about me Maro. Why don't you come with me? I don't think you want to be alone in that house tonight." he said standing. Maro nodded and he picked her up. "What's your son's name?" Maro sniffed as he started walking. The shinobi smiled. "Naruto. His name's Naruto Uzumaki." _


	10. Chapter 10

Maro's POV

I pressed my ear to the door,listening to the conversation between Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto. Their voices were too soft for them to be talking about the weather or other pleasant topics. '_A secret!A secret!_ ' every nerve in my body screamed. I pressed my ear against the door. FINALLY! I could hear them. "Akatsuki has been awfully quiet lately." Orochimaru said. "I think they're planning something." Kabuto remarked. "Maro could be part of this. Think about it." he went on. '_Oh no!They suspect something!' _I took a deep breath. '_Acting time.' _ I burst through the door angrily. Or at least that was what I was acting like. "How dare you Kabuto! I followed my orders without complaint or hesitation and you claim that I'm still in league with Akatsuki!" I yelled. Kabuto planted himself in front of me,hands on his hips. "Of course. You were there too long. And when you saw me in Konoha you ran. I'm willing to bet you told them that Lord Orochimaru had planned for you to be taken in by them and gather information. They probably gave you fake information and sent you back with a plan of their own." Kabuto retorted. Orochimaru watched us bicker from behind Kabuto,a smirk in place. I took a deep breath and gave Kabuto a sweet smile. He looked surprised for a split second giving me time to focus on Orochimaru. I walked over and gave him a hug. "Lord Orochimaru is my one and only daddy. My family. Why would I betray him for an group of criminals thrown together by an idiot who is obsessed with only himself?" I asked Kabuto. He recovered from his shock. "Remove your hands from Lord Orochimaru!" he ordered. Orochimaru patted me on the head. "Now now Kabuto. Maro may have a point. What possible reason could Maro have to betray me. I made sure she ended up at home again in my plan unlike having to live in a village like Sasuke." he said. I froze. "Sasuke?" I asked. The door creaked open and Sasuke came in. "I'm back." he said. "Sasuke! Weren't you in Konoha?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't suit me. Besides,Itachi isn't dead yet." he answered. I let go of Orochimaru. "Excuse me. I suddenly don't feel well." I lied,bowing and running out.

Regular POV

"Sasuke!!Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled running into Sasuke's apartment. Her calls were met with silence. "Sasuke?" she asked looking around. Naruto,who finally caught up with her, ran in. "Where is he?" Naruto asked. "I don't know." Sakura replied. She noticed a note from Sasuke on the couch. "He's gone back to Orochimaru. Hasn't he?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura's face as she read the letter. Sakura nodded and then burst into tears. "Sa....Sakura?" Naruto asked,panicked. "I'm okay Naruto.. It's just.. I lost Sasuke and then I got him back but then I lost Ino. So now that I lost Sasuke,will I get Ino back?" she asked,wiping tears away with her glove. Naruto smiled sadly. "I'm not sure but maybe you will Sakura." he assured her.

Sasori's POV

I opened my eyes again,blinking frantically. But for some reason I still saw Naru. Or at least a smaller version of her. "Am I still asleep?" I asked. "No. I'm merely projecting myself with a great amount of chakra." she answered. I sighed. "So that was Maro's past?" I asked. "Yes. She was taken in by the man who became known as the Fourth Hokage. I was sealed inside her by the Second Hokage. At that time Maro was two and did not understand much about combat. Therefore she didn't remember her parents death. All she knows is Orochimaru found her and took her under his wing." Naru replied. "You talk too much." I commented. Naru swatted me with one of her tails. "Respect." she growled. I sighed. "Alright alright. Now you should go back to Maro. I'll take care of things here." Naru vanished before I could even finish. "Rude mutt." I muttered.

Regular POV

Ino stared at the Leaf village. It was in a panicked state. She could see Shikamaru and some other chunins receiving their orders from Tsunade. And then she saw Sakura sitting on the swing outside the Academy. She was hanging her head sadly and tears were streaming down her face. Against her better judgment,Ino leapt down from her position and ran to her old home. No one was there so she ran to her room and began searching. When she found what she was looking for she grabbed it and ran out.

Maro's POV

I leaned against my bedroom wall. "Naru. What do I do? I can't wait anymore. Having Sasuke-sempai here changes everything. I don't want to hurt him. But I don't want to stay here." I whispered. I could see Naru's smile in the shattered mirror. "Patience Maro. All hunters only get what they want if they have patience." she said. I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered.

Regular POV

Sakura glanced up as Ino approached. "Hey there Sakura!" Ino greeted,sitting next to Sakura on the swing. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked. Ino pushed the swing back and forth. "Well. Akatsuki and Konoha have a bit of a peace going on for now so why not? Anyway..why are you crying..billboard brow?" Ino teased. Sakura smiled through her tears. "It's Sasuke. He's gone back to Orochimaru." she replied. Ino mentally added 'Tell Pein about Sasuke' to her to-do list. "He'll come back. I bet you." she reassured Sakura. She stood up. "Alright billboard brow. I have to go." she announced. "Wait. Why did you come? Ino pig?" Sakura asked. She smiled at the childhood 'nicknames'. Ino smiled herself. "To see you smile Sakura. I'll be going on a dangerous mission soon and I always want to see your smiling face. I want to remember you as always smiling,if I, if I don't make it back. And you better remember me as your ass-kicking best friend." Ino ordered. "Wait Ino!" Sakura cried. But Ino turned and ran,tears also streaming down her face. '_I'm sorry Sakura. So sorry.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Sasori's POV

There was a sort of excitement in the air. Today our month ended. Maro wasn't foolish enough to attack in the daylight. Assassination are for night. Mixed with the excitement was the bitter taste of sorrow and fear. Ino and Deidara were in a far corner,talking privately. Konan placed her hand on my shoulder. "Nervous?" she asked. I looked out at the sun. In only a few hours it seemed,we'd be free of Orochimaru. Or at least we hoped to be. "A little." I admitted,remembering Konan's question. "I'm more worried about Maro. She's the one inside and from her point of view (pov. LOL) she's in this alone." Konan said. I smirked. "She knows she's not alone. Somewhere in her mind." I said not knowing if I was referring to Naru or me.

Maro's POV

I smelled rain on the wind. Ironic. It felt like the sky would be crying over Orochimaru's death. I wasn't leaving tonight without his head. Or at least an eye. Naru's face looked odd reflecting from the broken mirror. "I've done as you asked. I waited a month. Tonight,I take him down." I declared.

Regular POV

Ino crouched outside a window and looked through. She couldn't see anything. "Dang. It's so dark." she muttered cutting the glass's perimeter. Soon the entire window came off and she stepped through. Soon after came the rest of Akatsuki. Pein nodded to them all and they split.

Maro's POV

I slipped down the quiet hall. The only sound was my breathing. I at least expected Sasuke to be on guard. "Katsu!!" I heard. '_Deidara?'_ I looked over the railing. The dim lights were on and a few of Orochimaru's puppets were running crazily. Smoke reached my nose. "Looks like Akatsuki was planning something." Orochimaru mused. Sasuke and Kabuto leapt over the railing into the action. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Get going Maro." Orochimaru ordered. I turned to him. "No." I growled. Orochimaru smiled. "Ah. A betrayal. Interesting." he laughed. I pulled two kunai out of my pouch and ran at him. He blocked my first move. "Oh please Maro. We both know you don't have it in you." he taunted as I swung a kunai towards his neck. Orochimaru's tongue shot out and wrapped around my wrist. His sword came up from the back of his throat and flew at me. I back flipped and landed on it,his tongue still around my wrist. With a growl, I stabbed the kunai through his tongue. Angrily,he threw me against the roof. "You want a fight?" he asked an evil smile stretching across his face.** "So be it."**

Sasori's POV

I slammed Kabuto's head into the wall,rendering him unconscious. Ino was behind me,making hand signs. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Mind destruction jutsu!!" she yelled,pointing at Sasuke. Unfortunately one of Orochimaru's puppets got in her way and he was hit instead. Nonetheless,he started attacking the others. "Well...... SUCCESS!!" Ino cheered,covering up her mistake . I smiled. "Katsu!!" Deidara yelled again. "Damn it Deidara!! I'm trying to concentrate!!!" Ino yelled. "Sorry un." he called back. Paper airplanes flew all over the place,slashing through the enemy's throats. "Nice Konan." I said. Hidan was not so lucky. Apparently,idiots can't run fast and the puppets he was dealing with were faster then him. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!!" he yelled,chasing them. I shook my head and ran up the stairs. There was droplets of blood on the carpet and a kunai. "Maro." I whispered.

Maro's POV

I underestimated Orochimaru's fighting skill. I knew he was a sanin but I didn't know how good he was. I held my side tightly which was bleeding excessively. My breathing was rugged and I think Orochimaru had dislocated my arm. "Maro. Back down!" Naru ordered. Her words fell on deaf ears. Right now all I saw was red. I lunged at Orochimaru. He held his sword out and charged forward,meeting me halfway. "MARO!!!!!!!!!!!" Naru cried as the sword passed through me. I felt my eyes widen in shock. Or was it pain? I opened my mouth,hoping to rid myself of the rust-tasting liquid in my mouth. Blood streamed down my chin and dripped onto Orochimaru's blade as well as his hand. Roughly he pulled the sword back and let me fall in a heap.

Sasori's POV

I slammed through the door and stopped. Maro was laying on the roof,eyes wide open and dim. "D....donna." she greeted. Orochimaru was standing beside her,his sword in hand. He turned and smiled. "So nice to see you Sasori. So sorry you missed the show." he said. "You bastard!!!" I yelled,running at him. Orochimaru leapt into the air,avoiding me, and landed behind me. I spun around at the exact same time he did but he managed to stab my hand with his blade. I bit back a cry of pain,giving him the chance to nail me in the gut. I coughed,my own blood adding to the steady stream spilling from Maro. I held my hand,the wounded one, against my stomach. "Damn it Orochimaru." I growled. He smiled and raised his sword again. "Goodbye Sasori."he said. Something flashed in Maro's eyes and she bolted forward,sinking her teeth into Orochimaru's leg. "AAARGH!!" Orochimaru yelled in pain. He stumbled back dragging Maro back with him. "Maro!!" I yelled as Orochimaru fell over the edge. I thought she'd be dragged after him but she let go and curled into a ball at the edge. "Maro." I called. She looked up at me,obviously tired and in pain. Her hand was wrapped tightly around her remaining kunai. "Everything will be okay." I declared. And then **BOOM!! **The damn roof exploded. Scratch that. The entire building was coming down. "Deidara!" I yelled instinctively. Maro screamed as her patch of roof started to slide away from the other. "Maro!!" I yelled ignoring the pain in my gut and running to catch her. I tripped and only managed to grab her hand. '_Damn. There goes my good hand.'_ I tightened my grip on her. Maro screamed again. "What?" I asked,leaning over. And then I saw Orochimaru.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasori's POV

Orochimaru was only a few feet from Maro and his damn tongue was wrapped around her ankle. He jerked his head back and I felt Maro jerk away. I slid closer to the edge. With only one hand I couldn't do much and I think Maro saw that.

Maro's POV

I stared at Sasori sadly. He was trying so hard with only one hand. Orochimaru jerked at my ankle again. "Maro. You have another choice to make." Naru whispered. "I know." I replied softly. I wrapped my other arm around Sasori's wrist and pulled myself up a bit. "Donna. Thank you." I whispered. He smiled a bit. "Don't talk like that Maro. This isn't goodbye. I didn't come here to say goodbye." "Then why'd you come?" I asked. "Because I love you." Sasori replied. "What?" I gasped. "That's right Maro. I love you. I've loved you since.. I don't know when to be honest. Your smile brightened my day and your childlike innocence completely won me over. I cherished every minute I was with you,whether you were pestering me to see Kyuubi or you were falling asleep on me. It didn't matter." Sasori yelled. I shook my head,trying to get my hair out of my face. The rain made it cling to my face. "Sasori. I love you too. You were my favorite person. You found me and actually asked me my name. You accepted my shy side and my overly cheerful side. That's why I love you." I admitted. He smiled. "Really?" "Yes. And that's why I can't let you sacrifice your life for me. For us. I'm sorry Sasori." I said,biting his wrist. He dropped me and Orochimaru. "MARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as I vanished into the dark river below.

Sasori's POV

I stared at my hand. Only seconds ago,I had a firm grip on Maro. And then she was gone. I watched pearls of blood stream down my wrist from where she bit me. "Damn it." I whispered. The rain wasn't letting up. "Donna!!" Deidara cried. The entire Akatsuki had gathered on the roof. "Where's Maro un?" Deidara asked. I turned,stood,punched his lights out and drew back again,ready to hit him again. "Why would you blow up the entire building!!??" I yelled in his face. "I'm sorry Donna." he said nervously. **"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I yelled,drawing back to hit him again. Kakuzu grabbed my wrist. "Enough Sasori. Be reasonable." he ordered. I let go of Deidara and shook Kakuzu off. "So where's Maro?" Hidan asked. I turned to face him. "Check the river. But even then all you might find is a kunai." I answered,walking off.

Regular POV

Orochimaru emerged from the water and immediately threw himself onto the bank. "Damn girl." he muttered as Maro floated by. "She wasn't worth the effort." he grumbled,pushing her farther downstream. Naru,meanwhile, was fully conscious. '_Sasori. Help._' she tried. But he wasn't sleeping. No one was at Akatsuki. No one but Ino. "I have no choice." Naru decided,focusing on Ino

(Inside Ino's head.)

Ino gaped at the giant wolf morphing before her. "Who are you?" she asked. As if her dreams weren't bad enough. "My name is Naru. A friend of Maro's. She needs help and I can only rely on you Ino." Ino backed away. "Sorry. I have a policy. No helping large,talking animals. Besides how do I know I can trust you?" Ino asked. Naru smiled. "You don't. But I can change that." she said closing her eyes. A moment later Sakura appeared. "This is your best friend Sakura Haruno." Naru declared. Ino gasped. "What did you do to her?" she demanded. "Sakura is sleeping. This is merely a projection. Now Maro needs your help. Follow my instructions exactly. A mile from the river is a waterfall. Maro is edging closer and closer. I need you to give these directions to Sasori. Only Sasori. And be warned. Orochimaru will be lurking near to make sure Maro goes over." Naru warned. "Can't you just heal Maro or have her morph into you or something?" Ino asked. "Maro is too injured to do any morphing. And as I said two minutes ago. Orochimaru is lurking around. He will not let anyone save Maro until she goes over the falls." Naru barked as she faded and Ino woke up. "Sasori!" she yelled.

Sasori's POV

Kakuzu,Kisame,Konan and I sat at the side of the waterfall each of us on a different rock. "This is such a waste of time and money." Kakuzu grumbled. Konan held up a coin. "If I give you this will you shut up?" she asked. Kakuzu nodded and Konan flicked him the coin. I watched the water. "Do you think Ino got the coordinates wrong?" Kisame asked. "Why don't you swim up stream and find out?" I snapped. Kisame threw his cloak and sword to the ground and dived in. A dark chuckle soon filled the air and then Orochimaru emerged from the forest. On one side was Sasuke and on the other was Kabuto. "Shit." I whispered. Kakuzu and I made sure to block Konan. Her ankle had been injured by one of Deidara's random explosions the night before. "Don't worry about me." she growled rushing forward. Kabuto ran forward and (boys this part is painful) Konan nailed him in the groin with her knee (told ya). I ran forward,claiming Orochimaru. That left Sasuke to Kakuzu.

Regular POV

Kurenai turned towards the sound of a paper bomb going off. "Sensi?" Hinata asked. Kurenai turned back to Hinata,Kiba,and Shino. "Good job team. Get the package back to Lady Fifth. I want to investigate something. And that's an order." she added,sensing Kiba would argue. Reluctantly, her team obeyed,heading in the direction of Konoha. Meanwhile Kurenai bolted towards the sound of running water. Peeking out she saw three Akatsuki , Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha. "What the hell?" she asked as a blue man looking like a shark emerged from the water. He grabbed an Akatsuki cloak and joined the fight. Kurenai studied the Akatsuki and spotted Sasori. He was holding off Orochimaru. "Someone has to catch Maro!!" he yelled. '_Maro?!'_ Kurenai launched herself into the air and spotted Maro just floating along. "Oh no." Kurenai said as she landed. She pulled a kunai and some rope from her pack and put it together. She threw the kunai across the waterfall and ,before she even set foot on it,tested it to see if it could hold her weight. Luckily it did. Kurenai walked to the middle and sat,folding her legs over the rope and leaning back. Now all she needed to do was wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasori's POV

I noticed Kurenai immediately. She looked like she was waiting for something. Then it hit me. '_She's going to catch Maro while we fight!_' I realized. Unfortunately, Orochimaru noticed her too. He pushed me back and ran at her. "Damnit. Stop him!!" I yelled,getting to my feet. Konan left Kabuto to Kisame and moved to block Orochimaru. He pushed her aside and kept running. Konan was on her feet again by the time I reached her and she leapt on Orochimaru's back while I dived for his feet. Konan kept her arm wrapped firmly around his mouth,preventing the disgusting use of his tongue. Kurenai briefly glanced at us and then turned back to waiting. "Kisame. When!?" I yelled back. "Soon." he replied. And only seconds later,there was Maro. As she fell over the falls,Kurenai reached out and grabbed her hands. "Yes!!" Kisame cheered. Kabuto soared past us, and prepared to cut the rope. "No!!" Kurenai yelled as he succeeded. She and Maro started the long fall to the bottom of the falls. "Maro!!!!" Konan yelled. Maro and Kurenai were suddenly surrounded by a purple chakra. Unlike before,Maro didn't morph. Instead her wounds healed and the chakra swirled around her,ending up as wings. The two of them floated inches above the water. Kurenai released her motherly death grip on Maro and landed on the water's surface. And it was then I noticed the resemblance between Maro and Kurenai. Thinking back,there was a resemblance between Kurenai and Maro's mother. It couldn't be! Or could it?

Regular POV

Kurenai turned to Maro. "Kick his ass." she said. Maro flew forward. Nervously,Kabuto backed up as Maro flew up into the sky,coming back with a vengeance. She decked Kabuto and he flew back a good 50 feet. She focused on Orochimaru next. Konan and Sasori wisely got out of the way as she flew full force at him. Orochimaru caught her fist but he didn't see her other one come up in an uppercut. He flew back like Kabuto but Maro grabbed the front of his shirt and started in on his face with a series of fast kicks and punches. You could practically hear every _THWACK!! _when she connected with his face. "Go Maro!!" Kisame cheered. Kurenai rushed forward. "Maro! That's enough!" she yelled. Maro's fist froze in midair. Like someone had just pressed pause on a remote. "Orochimaru. Admit to your past crimes of kidnapping,murder,and illegal research and turn yourself in. If not, I can't promise my niece will be nice." Kurenai said. She smiled. "Niece?" Kakuzu asked. He glanced at Sasori,who shook his head. Sasuke watched Maro. "Maro. You wouldn't hurt Lord Orochimaru would you?" he asked weakly. Maro tensed. "Sasuke Uchiha. I have this to say. Sakura is waiting for you." Kurenai announced. She turned to Sasori. "I can't take the best care of Maro right now but I'm sure you'll make her happy enough." she said. Sasuke shot to his feet and ran. Maro was so focused on him that Kabuto was able to grab Orochimaru and both vanished. "No" Maro growled. Sasori whistled and Maro turned to him. Her eyes,which had been going red, cleared. "Donna!!!" she cried running to him. All signs of the chakra wings vanished. Kurenai smiled sadly. "Keep this a secret." she ordered indicating the fact that she and Maro were related. Sasori nodded as Maro hugged him. "Deal." he agreed. "But.....wait...hey."Kisame stuttered as Kurenai walked away. Sasori turned to him. "What's the problem Kisame? It's just a Leaf shinobi." he said,leading Maro away.

Maro's POV

Ino gave me a full examination as soon as I walked in with Sasori. "Okay. She's alright." she declared. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. Konan limped in behind us. "I'll handle Konan. You guys go... make out." Ino ordered. I turned to Sasori. He gave me a smile. "Thank you Donna." I said. "Just don't go hanging off anymore buildings. Okay?" he asked. "I don't plan to." I assured him. He smiled again and leaned towards me. That's when we noticed half the Akatsuki watching us,cameras ready. "Do you mind?" Sasori asked. "Not really." Hidan replied. Sasori shook his head and kissed me.

Sasori's POV

I walked to my room in a better mood than I usually was. Maro was on my bed again sleeping. I sighed. "Wonderful." I laughed. One of her eyes popped open. "Donna!" she cheered. I kneeled beside her. "Do I have any hope of getting my bed tonight?" I asked. Maro shook her head. "I like your scent better than anyone else's. Except Pein's. He always smells like roses." she said. "I don't know whether to be creeped out by that or not. But it makes great blackmail material. Now up." I ordered,picking Maro up. "No!!!!!" she squealed as I carried her to Konan's room. Konan looked up as I entered. "I see she tried to take your bed again." Konan laughed. "Ha ha. Not." I said,setting Maro on her bed. She moved to get up but I pointed my finger squarely at her. "Stay." I ordered. She sat and looked up at me,smiling. Suspecting nothing,I turned to go. "Tackle No Jutsu!!" Maro yelled,tackling me. "Maro!" I yelled as she scampered out the door and down the hall. By the time I got up and made my way to the hall, my bedroom door was slamming and I heard a faint '_CLICK' _announcing the fact that she had just locked me out of my bedroom. I sighed tiredly. Hidan patted me on the shoulder. "I know you're tired but..ah hell. YOU GOT SERVED!!!!" he laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Maro's POV

Before I knew it two months had passed by. No sign of Orochimaru or Sasuke. And no Kyuubi or Naruto. How I missed them. But Akatsuki filled in the emptiness for me. I watched Deidara mold some of his clay into a sculpture. Of Ino. She sat on the couch,reading a book. Glancing over,she laughed. "Sure Deidara. What every girl wants is their explosions master boyfriend to mold a bomb of them." Ino teased. I laughed. Deidara smiled. "Yes. It is every girl's dream. How did you know?Un?" he teased. This made us laugh even harder. "Where's Sasori?" I asked. Normally he was sitting in his chair. And then he was at the door. "Deidara. We've got work to do." he grumbled. "Okay. Un!" Deidara said. He kissed Ino and scampered after Sasori. "Good luck!" I yelled after them.

Regular POV

(This is just Gaara's capture. Must we go through it) Kankuro ran after the Akatsuki cloaks flapping in the distance. '_Must stop them. Can't let them take Gaara.'_

Sasori's POV

Deidara followed me into the hideout,dragging the Kazekage. Maro was waiting by the door. "Donna!!" she greeted. Gaara woke up. "What's going on?" he asked. I turned to Deidara. "Chill un. I got this." he said looking around. He grabbed a candlestick and bopped Gaara into unconsciousness again. "What's going on?" Maro asked,suspiciously. "Pein's orders." I replied. "Pee wee?" Maro asked. "Stop calling me that!!" Pein yelled. I snickered. "Good name." I whispered. Deidara dragged Gaara away. "Maro. Don't worry about a thing. He won't be hurt." I lied. She looked up at me. She was naturally one of those people you feel bad about lying to. How did Orochimaru manage to do so well? "Go stay with Ino." I instructed. She started down the hall and turned. "I know you're lying. Just promise you'll come back." she said. I nodded. "I swear." I promised.

Maro's POV

(days later) I ran over the rocks,followed by Zetsu and Tobi. "Sempai! Are you here?" Tobi yelled. I looked around . I didn't see Sasori or Deidara. I turned to Tobi and Zetsu. "Go find Deidara. I'll stay here and look for Sasori." I suggested. Zetsu disappeared into the ground. "Wait!!" Tobi cried running out of the cave. I followed Sasori's scent until I found him. "Donna?" I gasped, pushing the two puppets off him. "Donna?Sasori!Answer me!!" I ordered,crying. He didn't move. "Come on Donna. You promised me you'd come back. You swore." I sobbed. Naru materialized next to me. "Maro. He's gone." she whispered. "No! Sasori. Get up! Get up NOW!!" I yelled. Purple chakra surrounded us. "Don't strain yourself." Naru ordered. I ignored her and focused on Sasori. "Come on Donna. Wake up." I sobbed.

Sasori's POV

I opened my eyes,seeing stars. Beside me was Maro. "Maro." I whispered,shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "Donna. You're alive." she said,relieved. I suddenly remembered Grandma Chiyo using my first puppets against me. How ,as soon as I got close enough to kill her and that damn Sakura, she used the puppets to kill me. "But how?" I asked. Maro smiled. "I used my chakra to save you." she replied. "We need to get back to Akatsuki." I said hurriedly. "Wait Donna!" Maro said. I turned back to her. "Yes?" I asked. She sighed. "I don't think we should go back." she whispered. I stood up,pulling her with me. "Alright. We'll go into hiding." I declared. Maro hugged me. "Thank you. Donna." she sobbed.

Regular POC

"Missing?" Pein asked. Zetsu nodded. "Maro told us to leave Sasori to her and when we came back to get her she was gone. All that was left was her cloak,Sasori's cloak,and both their rings." Zetsu said,handing the rings to Pein. Konan smiled and shook her head. "Well no point in looking for them. Their jutsus are different than anyone else's. No worries there. And if they are alive Maro's too sweet to betray us and Sasori wouldn't upset her. We're still safe." she reasoned. Pein nodded his agreement. "Alright. Mark Sasori as dead. Because as far as I'm concerned he is."

Maro's POV

I ran up to Kurenai and stopped. "I'm not dead. If Akatsuki or anyone tells you I am, they're lying." I said. "Maro. What are you talking about?" Kurenai asked. I smiled. "I'm leaving Akatsuki with Sasori. We're going into hiding until Akatsuki is over and Orochimaru is gone." I told her. She nodded. "Alright. I'll be sure to remember. And Maro. Don't be a stranger. This village is as much yours as it is Naruto's." she said with a smile. "Aunt Kurenai. Please tell Naruto and Kiba I'll miss them. Just leave out the in hiding part." I laughed sadly. Kurenai smiled. "Alright Maro. Just be safe." she said. "I will. I have Donna to protect me." I reminded her. She nodded. "He loves you." she remarked. "And I love him."

_**~Owari~**_


End file.
